yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Genso Nikki/guide
Complete effects guide for Genso Nikki (Version 1.0.0). ='Effect Locations'= ---- 'Ghost' Appearance: Akitsuki becomes a ghost. Passive Effect: Akitsuki is able to phase through objects. Action: None. Location: Found in the Ghost Cemetery. Practical Uses: None. Enter the icy-blue door. Go slightly north-east to the three buildings. Enter the building on the bottom. Go into the open locker. Go up the path then go right. In the graveyard area, go north and interact with the stationary ghost hanging around some graves. 'Big Coat' Appearance: Akitsuki wears a blue hat and coat. Passive Effect: Snow falls when this effect's equipped. Action: None. Location: Found in the Ice World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the icy-blue door. Go down a little bit from the door then go left. Step over the hat and coat and interact with them. 'Acid' Appearance: Akitsuki has a psychedelic color scheme. Passive Effect: Akitsuki's color scheme changes as he walks. Action: None. Location: Found in the Acid World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the multi-colored door. Go down and interact with the chest. 'Sword' Appearance: Akitsuki carries a sword on his back. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Sword Maze. Practical Uses: None. Enter the green door. Go up and go between the two tall stones. In the sword maze, make your way south and interact with the NPC. 'Turban' Appearance: Akitsuki wears a turban. Passive Effect: A sandstorm appears when this effect's equipped. Action: None. Location: Found in the Alien Desert. Practical Uses: None. Enter the sandy-yellow door. Go up a couple of steps then go right. Interact with the green NPC wearing a turban. 'Sunglasses' Appearance: Akitsuki wears sunglasses. Passive Effect: The screen turns gray when this effect's equipped. Action: None. Location: Found in the Dark Tower World. Practical Uses: None. (To see in the Dark Tower World, equip any effect that you have then unequip it). Enter the dark gray door. Go north-east to the tower then interact with the standing glasses. 'Aristocrat' Appearance: Akitsuki wears fancy clothes. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Time World. Practical Uses: None. (To see in the dark world, equip any effect that you have then unequip it). Enter the dark gray door. Go north-east and enter the clock tower. Go south-east to a small room and interact with the monocle inside it. 'Skateboard' Appearance: Akitsuki rides on a skateboard. Passive Effect: Akitsuki's movement speed increases. Action: None. Location: Found in the Pink Tree World. Practical Uses: Used to travel through the dream world faster and out-speed chasers. Enter the green door. Go left until you reach a pink tree, then go down and interact with the skateboard under the tree. '8-bit' Appearance: Akitsuki's sprite becomes flatly colored. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found at the red house in the Yellow Village. Practical Uses: None. Enter the sandy-yellow door. Go left and enter the spaceship. Interact with the panel on the left. Go right and enter the red house. Go down the stairs into the basement. Interact with the body on the floor. Category:Walkthroughs